<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope is Stored in the Bones by TenkosCowFarm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202143">Hope is Stored in the Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenkosCowFarm/pseuds/TenkosCowFarm'>TenkosCowFarm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crossover, First Kiss, Fluff, Idfk anymore, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, is this ironic?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenkosCowFarm/pseuds/TenkosCowFarm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nope, don't ya even think about it. You're not doing any of that hope bullshit today!" Kazuichi suddenly locks him into his arms, startling Nagito. The Mechanic pulls out his phone from his pocket, and starts scrolling through his contacts. </p><p>"You know how you've been tryna find a date for a while now?" He starts, glancing at Nagito with a sharp, impish grin. Nagito's eyes widen, realizing what Kazuichi meant. "No way, did you hook me up with someone, Kazuichi?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hope is Stored in the Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagito was awoken that morning to the sound of his digital alarm clock–which is an unending loop of Hajime lecturing him on his constant self deprication–, the birds chirping harmoniously, and the repetitive buzzing coming from his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Oh wow! It seems that someone took time out of the start of their day to send his patheric self some morning texts, how wonderfully nice of them! Brimming with hope, he grabs his phone from his nightstand and unlocks it (with the password "hopeslut"). He then opens his messenger app, to be greeted with unread texts from Chiaki.</p><p> </p><p>"morn' nagito, i kno u dont check ur emails so am just tellin ya dat there no school today"</p><p> </p><p>"me n the others still eatin breakfast at<br/>
the cafeteriadddddddddddddddddddddd-"</p><p> </p><p>Huh, it seems Chiaki fell asleep on her keyboard again. It amazes Nagito how she even manages to do that on a phone screen, it takes actual skill if anything. </p><p> </p><p>After finishing his regular morning routine, Nagito exits his dorm hopefully and makes his uneventful stroll to the cafeteria. Students from other classes can be seen walking along side eachother, holding up conversations that leads to a laugh or two. The environment of the Ultimates at Hope's Peak truly does shine with the brightest of hope, how amazing!</p><p> </p><p>"-ellooooo?? Earth to Nagito~?" Nagito's train of thought is abruptly stopped by a familiar voice, and a hand waving rapidly mere inches away from his face. "Geez, your head's always up in the clouds,all with the hope! Oooh-! Come to think of it, Nagito's hair looks a lot like a fluffy cloud!"</p><p> </p><p>He laughs at the comment, before turning his face to greet his classmate. "Good morning, Ibuki! I see you've chosen to approach me, i am truly honored!" The excitable girl grins widely, flashing a peace sign. "You bet Nagibro! Good om-nom-nomming to ya too!" She exclaims, pumping her fists in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"You seem chipper this morning, Ibuki. Could it be because of the announcement earlier today?" Nagito politely questions, earning an unexpected ( as usual) groan from Ibuki. "Isn't Ibuki always happy-go-lucky every morning?? But yeah, Nagito isn't wrong." She giggles, noticing how she invalidated her first statement. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, that's great Ibuki! While school is a very hopeful setting, if the cancellation of classes gives you hope then that's good too!" He says, only to shortly realize that Ibuki is no longer by his side. He turns his head onto several directions, trying to locate the missing girl, only to find her a good few meters behind him, tripping on her steps. </p><p> </p><p>"Aaahh-!! Sorry Nagito, there was a rock in Ibuki's shoe!" She shouts, waving her shoe in the air to press on her statement. Students passing by glance at her weirdly, but continues on their day anyways with the simple explanation of 'Yep, that's Ibuki for ya'.</p><p> </p><p>"No worries, Ibuki! I'll just be going to the cafeteria if you don't mind." After receiving Ibuki's confirming nod and a thumbs up, Nagito returns his gaze and continues his walk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Upon arriving to the cafeteria, Nagito gets his food and sits down at his usual seat. Chiaki is, as expected, slumped over the table snoozing away as Hajime pokes her cheek with an unamused expression, trying to wake her up so she can eat presumedly. Other than that, their table is empty, free for any other ultimates to fill up a spot.</p><p> </p><p>Nagito takes a bite of his ebi fry. It was astoundingly delicious, being in the environment packed with Ultimates would of course mean that the Ultimate Cook himself will be working in the school's kitchen. Even after several semesters of having his cooking for breakfast, the taste never gets old. Truly, deserving of the Ultimate title.</p><p> </p><p>In the midst of enjoying his food, Nagito feels peculiar shuffling right next to him. The person carelessly slams their food tray on the table, spilling some soup in the process, and slumps down in his seat. "Hey hey, Nagito! How ya doin'?" Kazuichi greeted, voice cracks present as usual.</p><p> </p><p>"Why hello there Kazuichi! Im doing fine, just enjoying Teruteru's simply amazing food." Nagito replies, grinning at the Ultimate Mechanic. Kazuichi let's out a quiet 'tsk' sound, before digging into his own food. "True that! Really gets my gears grindin' for the school day." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, but school is canceled for today isn't it?" </p><p> </p><p>"I know, it's fucking great! I can spend the rest of the day just snoozing around in my lab!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's great, Kazuichi! As for me, I'll probably be spreading hope around Hope's Peak as usual!"</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, those pamphlets aren't working and you know it." Kazuichi objects, looking at the Ultimate Lucky Student with a hint of disappointment. "It just makes ya seem like a cult leader or something, going door to door offering some weird ass hope ritual." He mutters, still chewing on his food.</p><p> </p><p>Nagito sighs, he knows deep down that Kazuichi is indeed right. He desperately wants to contribute in the spreading of hope in the enviroment of Hope's Peak, as a stepping stone to let an Ultimate's hope shine brighter than the sun! However, none of his fellow Ultimates are willing to accept his methods, how unfortunate. Perhaps he should try and think of a new, more effective strategy?</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, don't ya even think about it. You're not doing any of that hope bullshit today!" Kazuichi suddenly locks him into his arms, startling Nagito. The Mechanic pulls out his phone from his pocket, and starts scrolling through his contacts. </p><p> </p><p>"You know how you've been tryna find a date for a while now?" He starts, glancing at Nagito with a sharp, impish grin. Nagito's eyes widen, realizing what Kazuichi meant. "No way, did you hook me up with someone, Kazuichi?" He exclaims excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>"You bet, bro!" Kazuichi beams, as he taps on a certain contact. "He's a chill dude, met him when he asked me to fix his shitty unicycle." He shakes the phone in his hand, a conversation between him and said person displayed on his scarily bright screen. Nagito, to say the least, is heavily concerned for Kazuichi's eye sight. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, he seems like a nice guy!" Nagito replies enthusiastically, index finger pointing at a message from the person, which was to put it simply : an eggplant emoji. Kazuichi grins enthusiastically, as Komaeda continues to scroll through their chat log. "Hell yeah he is! Not to mention a really funny guy too, I'll send you his number!" </p><p> </p><p>He retracts his phone, to both Nagito's relief and disappointment. Not long after, Nagito feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he goes to fetch it. He opens the messaging app and lo behold, a stranger–who is also a potential future boyfriend's– number. </p><p> </p><p>At first, Nagito doesn't react. He just sat in his seat as his thoughts began murmuring to him, and they were not supportive. This person, they sounded like the perfect date! Charming, has a good sense of humor, and most importantly: brimming with heavy hope! And yet, that's exactly what has gotten Nagito so nervous. Such a bright, shining star doesn't deserve to be with such trash, such bottom of the barrel shitstain like-</p><p> </p><p>A hard, stinging pain on his cheek snapped him into reality. "Stop that, you're self deprecating again!" Ah, it seems that Kazuichi has slapped him. How thoughtful! "My sincere apologies Kazuichi! You know me and my smooth brain!"</p><p> </p><p>Kazuichi sighs in disappointment, gripping Nagito's shoulders in a "bro" kinda way. "Look man, just try talking to him. Get to know eachother, then you can decide if it'll work out or not, okay bro?" Kazuichi comforts, which is definitely unexpected from him. No, not the attempt at comfort itself, but the fact that it's actually effective! </p><p> </p><p>"I understand, great advice Kazuichi! I shall do that right away!" He declares, roughly standing up from his seat, causing Kazuichi to flinch in surprise. The Lucky Students goes and aimlessly marches away, fingers tapping at his phone at an alarmingly fast pace, and leaving a bewildered mechanic shifting awkwardly in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Heheh, should i have expected that?" He asks himself, going back to his breakfast. He glances at his plate, then at Nagito's, which he forgot to put away. "Huh, Nagito didn't finish his orange juice." </p><p> </p><p>"Did somebody say  o r a n g e  j u i c e ?" Said a growling, hollow voice. It was Hajime, slithering from under the table, and Kazuichi screams in terror.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well whadya know, first fic posted! I've been writing fanfics for a while but only now am i actually posting one, so i hope i didn't do anything wrong with the formatting and shit. Enjoy! Or not. Idk it ain't for me to decide.</p><p>Criticism is welcome and appreciated! Rip me to shreds bitches!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>